


DaiSuga One-shots

by homokage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Smut, Top Sawamura Daichi, daisuga - Freeform, kinkiness here and there, kinky daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homokage/pseuds/homokage
Summary: just as the title says





	1. Captain

Pairings: DaiSuga  
AU: Police  
Warnings: Some mild kinky stuff introduced around halfway through

" Lieutenant Sugawara, Captain Sawamura has requested to see you in his office" Suga looked up at the officer who spoke, seeing it was Sergeant Tsukishima.

He sighed as he ran a hair through his light-grey hair, getting up from his chair in his small office.

"Do you know why, Tsukishima?" Suga asked. The blond only blinked, slightly shaking his head. In the little time Tsukishima had been there, he wasn't one to talk much or show emotion. The most he had ever said was 'Shut up, Yamaguchi' or some remark about another fellow Sergeant, Kageyama.

"I guess that will be all, Tsukishima" Suga waved him off as he walked out of his office, and towards the Captains office.

What could Captain Sawamura want? he thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he had did anything wrong or anything to upset the Captain. Although he wasn't paying much attention to those arround him, he could feel there eyes on him, wondering why he was going to see the Captain.

Whenever someone was summoned to Captain Sawamura's, it was never good.

Suga sighed as he stood in front of the Captain's door, his hand hovering over the knob. Thankfully, the blinds had been pulled down, making it impossible to see in or out. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he calmed himself down. As soon as he opened his eyes, he twisted the door knob, opening the door.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Suga asked.

Sitting down at the desk was none other than Captain Sawamura Daichi, a strict captain. He was very focused on the job given to him, and nothing more. He didn't participate in the events the other officers had, and rarely had fun. He was, in Suga's eyes, a very serious man.

"Yes, I did. Please, sit down Lieutenant Sugawara " His deep voice commanded. Suga hesitantly sat down in the chair in front of the desk, his body stiff. He had only been in that chair one other time prior to this moment, when he was first training as a Cadet. It had certainly been sometime ago, but Suga could never forget just how intense the Captain was back then, and now.

"Sir, what is it you needed of me?" Suga asked, cautiously. 

The Captain looked straight into Suga's eyes, his face not twitching the slightest bit. To say Suga was intimidated by him, was an understatement of the year. The power rolling off of him was overwhelming, even suffocating him. And in a way, the dominance rolling off of the Captain in waves you would see in the ocean, was sexy.

"I have been informed by a fellow officer that you wish to be Captain one day. Is that true?" His voice was calm in a way that was eerie. A shiver crawled down Suga's spine, and all he wanted to do was crawl away from the Captain, away from his intense gaze. Away from his dark, gorgeous brown eyes.

"Y-Yes Captain. I would love to move up in the ranks, sir" Suga answered, his eyes shifting down to the desk, no longer at the Captain's brown eyes. He felt like a gazel hiding from the lion and it's dominant presence. But there would be absolutely no chance of him escaping from this lion.

"Ah, I see. You wish to take my place as Captain, is that right? Just imagine; Daichi Sawamura replaced with young Kōshi Sugawara" His tone of voice changed from monotone to light-hearted. There was no malice behind his words, thankfully. 

"No, nothing like that at all Captain! I just want to move up the ranks and maybe even reach Captain if possible. I would never want to-" He was interupted by the Captain raising his hand, silencing him. He had a smirk on his face, one Suga had never seen on the Captain in all of his time knowing him.

Something about it was off. It was so unusual of the Captain to smile, let alone smirk. In a way, it was sexy.

"Lieutenant Sugawara, lock the door for me. It's honestly annoying when everyone barges in as you try to have an important conversation" His voice had changed from the light-hearted one to a much more bored tone. 

Suga found it hard to lift himself off the chair, as if he was being weighed down by rocks. When he finally stood up, and turned to lock the door, he felt a little warning in the back of his head. It was a gut feeling, one he should have listened to, but he was naive.

He locked the door, and returned to his seat.

"You see Lieutenant, I can't let you take over as Captain as long as I am here, or alive. And I do believe that some type of punishment should be used to make sure such a silly thought never comes across your mind, ever again " His voice was like silk.

Suga tensed at his words, even if his voice was soft like silk.

Daichi got up from his chair, slwoly making his way towards where Suga was. The Lieutenant gulped as he watched Daichi get closer, going past him, and behind him. He could feel his hands resting on his shoulders. His eyes widened as his body stiffened at the contact, his mind unable to fully comprehend what was happening.

"S-Sir?" He hated that his voice was so low, so weak. It was nothing compared to the dominating voice Captain Daichi had. He could hear Daichi chuckle, feel his breath on the nape of his neck. He could even feel Daichi's lips very close to his neck.

"You see Lieutenant Sugawara, you need to be taught a lesson. And as your Captain, I must see to it. And as you could imagine, I have so many ways to punish you for thinking such a thought. But which shall I choose? The hard lesson, or the easy one?" He purred.

Suga blushed as he could now feel Daichi's lips press against his neck, nipping at the soft flesh. He couldn't help but gasp and jump from the chair at the contact, not use to such intimacy. And by the look on the Captain's face, he liked the reaction he had gotten.

"I-I don't understand sir. W-What do you mean by being punished?" He knew very well what he meant, but he just need to make sure it was right. He had been terrible at picking up signals from other men, especially from those who never gave them. 

Daichi 'Tsk' as he waved a finger in front of his face, much like how an owner would scold their pet for doing something bad. But the smirk on his face, and the look in his gorgeous eyes, sent electrifying chills down Suga's spine. 

Daichi smirked as he knew he had gotten to Suga, and took a step closer to the Lieutenant. It made Suga want to take a step back, away from him, but his body was frozen as he watched his Captain get closer, now only inches from his face. He tried to order his body to move, to run out the door, but those eyes compelled him to stay put. He felt like he was being hypnotized by the Captain.

"I guess we can let you off with an easy lesson since you're young, and cute. The hard lesson will be when you're not as innocent " Daichi said as his pointer finger lifted Suga's face up to meet his eyes.

"The first lesson you will learn, Suga, is that I am always in charge" His voice was smooth, like silk, but it could cut much like a blade. 

In an instant lips were pressed againts his, pulling him into a kiss he wasn't ready for. In his moments of shock he could feel something swiping along the bottom of his lip, forcing it's way into his mouth. It had only taken him a few seconds to realize it was Daichi's tongue was invading his mouth. In a swift motion he pushed the other male off, wiping his mouth.

He tried to act disgusted by what had occured, but he loved every second of what had happened.

"C-Captain this is against the r-rules, and you know this. Relationships or anything sexual involving another officer is prohibited and will result in a harsh punishment, and even being removed" Suga sighted the text in the rule book, acting as if that could be his sheild against Daichi. He didn't want to like what had happened, not even a little. Yet he loved it.

"Tsk tsk, didn't I just say rule number 1? I am always in charge, and that means you follow the rules I made, understand? Not listening to my rules will result in you being punished with the hard lesson, and you don't want that" His voice was sickly sweet, like honey and chocolate" Now, comer here" He ordered, a hint of warning in his voice.

Suga gulped as he walked back to his Captain, unable to disobey his command. The male smiled as he patted Suga's chest as if to get out creases from his uniform. Even if his finger didn't touch his skin directly, it made him shiver with pleasure.

"Now, be a very good Lieutenant and come sit down on my lap" He said as he walked back over to his desk, leaving Suga to follow his order, or not.

Suga turned around to face Daichi, slowly walking towards his Captain. His eyes focused on his lap, noticing how tight the cloth looked around the crotch area. He gulped as the many possibilities filled his mind, a few made him want to blush.

"W-Why are you doing this?" He asked, his voice shaking as he had turned back around, lowering his body onto Daichi's lap. Even in the awkward situation he was in, he still felt uncomfortable as his weight may have been too much for Daichi. But even as he sat down with his weight not fully on his Captain, the man pulled it down.

"I told you, Suga. I want to teach you the easy lesson before it has to get to the hard lesson" He purred in Suga's ear. As he waited in silence for something else, he couldn't help but feel something bothering him. It was near his thigh, very close to his butt, and poking him.

Suga's eyes widened as he realized what it was bothering him.

"The 2nd lesson for today, is to never tempt me. The test to go with this lesson is to not move, at all. If you move, you'll learn the hard lesson right now. And I would rather wait for that one, wouldn't you agree?" He asked as if he was in the slightest bit innocent.

Suga nodded his head, trying to keep from moving on his Captain's lap. Even he was getting a little excited from sitting on Daichi, and he didn't want to make it worse by learning the 'hard lesson'. He took a deep breath in, trying to keep from moving, and he was sure he would fail.

After what seemed like forever, although he was sure it had been 3 minutes, Daichi finally broke the silence.

"I think you have learned the lesson, for today that is. Now, when you walk out that door I expect you to not say anything about what just occured. If anyone asks what happened, you simply say we discussed you being a Captain, and nothing more. Or else I'll make sure you pay, Lieutenant Sugawara" He said, his voice stern but still soft.

Suga nodded as he stood up from Daichi's lap, hurrying to get out of the room.

His stomach was in knots, his mind was buzzing with millions of ideas and thoughts, and his pants got tighter by the second. He had to calm down before he walked out of the room, or else he might give everything away.

"And next time, Suga, call me Captain Daichi" Daichi said with a little chuckle at the end. Suga nodded his head frantically, afraid he might be taught another lesson if he didn't meet up to his Captain's expectations.

"Of course, Captain Daichi" He said as he unlocked the door, and left the room.


	2. Rough Morning

Pairings: DaiSuga  
AU: Modern Day  
Warnings: None

"Hurry up kid!" a voice shouted. Suga turned around, looking at the guy who had yelled at him. He was taller than him, with a very lean body. He had black hair that was a few inches away from going into his dark, blue eyes. It was much like a dark, black sea.

"I-I'm sorry" Suga mumbled as he stepped inside of the bus he was going on, and out of the way of the man. He had gotten lost in his thoughts about what had happened earlier that he had totally forgotten about where he was.

He could hear the an huff in annoyance as he stepped inside the train, hopefully sitting no where near Suga. Said light-grey haired male found himself sitting alone as the bus began to move again.

The reason for him being on the bus at all was due to the fact his parents found out about his sexuality. While most parents would celebrate their kid(s) accepting who they truly are, his parents were a bit different then that. They had been confused, hurt, wondering why he was that way and if they could fix it.

To them, his sexuality was a disease that could be cured. But it was just who he was.

He found himself staring outside of the window, watching the different buildings, people, and cars go past them, or behind them. 

He envied most of those people, in a way. They could probably express how they felt, who they were as a person. There were some that probably had the same sexuality as him, living with confidence and not in fear. Yes, he envied those who could walk the streets comfortable in their own skin.

The bus was coming to a stop again, most likely to pick up more passengers. It crossed Suga's mind he didn't exactly have a place to go as he ran away in the heat of the moment with the clothes on his back, his phone, and $400 in his pocket. He wouldn't get very far, or last very long with that amount of money.

"I could always call Hinata, he would let me stay with him" Suga murmured as he thought about calling his dear friend Hinata. The boy was energetic and always helpful, and managed to get everyone happy or pumped up. He pulled his phone out, sending a quick text to Hinata, asking if he could stay with him.

As he was texting, he was too busy to notice someone had sat down on the opposite side of him. And when he finally felt eyes on him, he looked up, only to see one of the most gorgeous men on Earth sitting before him.

He was definetly taller then himself, with brown hair, and dark, brown eyes. His body was very well built, with what Suga would call perfect muscles. This man was the very opposite of himself, and very attractive. Was this what people meant when they said some men were just eye candy ?

"Hi" he spoke, his voice deep and calming. Heat spread into Suga's cheeks as he realized he had been staring a bit too long at him. He didn't know what to say as the man smiled, as if amused by how flustered he had gotten. And that smile, it made his insides warm up.

"H-Hello" He replied, internally slapping himself for stuttering. Leave it to him to not only stare at a guy for too long, but also stutter. Why was this happening to him? Hadn't he already suffered enough from earlier that morning? This had to be some outside force working against him, laughing at him.

"Is there something on my face? Or were you just creeped out a guy sat in front of you when the bus is almost empty?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his tone. Suga blushed as he opened his mouth, unable to find anything to say.

"Uh" he managed. He mentally punched himself this time for just saying 'Uh'. There was a very hot guy in front of him, what was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry for staring" He practically whispered, looking away from the man in front of him, looking down at his phone. Thankfully a little message popped up, showing that Hinata had responded with a simple 'Yes'.

"No, no. I get this a lot, so it's nothing really" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Suga awkwardly smiled as he texted a quick 'Thanks' to Hinata. The silenece that filled the bus made Suga uncomfortable as he bit the inside of his cheek. He could feel the other man's eyes on him, waiting for him to speak. What was he suppose to say to a stranger on a bus after he had a horrible day?

"My name is Daichi Sawamura" He stated, leaning forward and his arm extended. Suga stared at his hand, licking his lips. He stretched his arm out, leaning forward, and taking Daichi's hand in his own.

"I'm Kōshi Sugawara but my friends call my Suga" He smiled. 

"Suga" He whispered his name, causing Suga to shiver. Suga pulled his hand back, smiling. Maybe he was smiling because he hadn't seen such an attractive man sitting hear him. Maybe he had a thing for strange, hot guys sitting in front of him.

"That's my name, don't wear it; it wouldn't look good on you any way. Not that you don't look good or anything, but um-" Suga fumbled over his words, and all together stopped talking. A blush covered his cheeks as he looked down, trying to find something to say, btu decided it was better to say nothing.

"Was that a flirt and a compliment all in one?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

"I-um it was a, um, compliment and flirt?" He asked more than stated. Daichi chuckled as he sat back in his seat.

The bus began to slow down, and Suga knew it was his stop. He looked around him as if to search for his stuff, as if he got on the bus with anything. As he stood up, his phone in his hand, he began to walk, only to be stopped by a strong, firm hand.

"Hey, can I get your number?" His voice was so deep and soothing. 

"Um, sure?" He asked more then stated. His phone was already out so he let Daichi put his number in, and he couldn't help but watch his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. He was so hypnotic in just that simple way.

"Text me, please" he said in an innocent way.

Suga nodded as he looked away from Daichi, and began to walk off the bus. His heart was racing, his palms became sweaty, and a blush colored his cheeks. He had never gotten a number from such a sexy man he had just met. This was a first.

As he got off the bus, he couldn't help but turn to look as the bus began to start again, and drive off. Turned to the window of the bus was a very handsome face with dark, brown eyes, and brown hair was staring out at him, waving.


	3. Pictures

Pairings: DaiSuga  
AU: Modern Day  
Warnings: None

 

Click

Suga pulled the developing photo from the camera, lightly shaking it as he watched the picture slowly appear. It felt like forever when the picture finally showed, even though it was just a few seconds.

He had taken a picture of himself and Daichi, his boyfriend. Although unlike other photos they had taken together, Daichi didn't see Suga take it. It was as if Suga was a secret agent collecting data for a top secret mission. And in a way, he was an agent going a top secret mission.

You see, after man years of taking pictures of his boyfriend (throughout High School and their early adult life) he organized them in a scrap book.

The reason for taking these secret photos of Daichi was to capture every moment they spent together, and keep them forever. 

And the photos would serve as a present for Daichi when Suga popped the big question.

"Suga, we're here" Daichi said softly. Suga snapped out of his daze as he put the camera and photo into a duffel bag he was carrying, hiding it before Daichi turned to look at him.

In front of them was a house, but not just any house. It was the new house that Daichi and Suga would be moving into, and they had walked over to the house to check it out. It was, as they called it, the perfect house. It had 2 stories, 4 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms. It had a very nice kitchen, a big living room, and a big backyard. 

Although there was no need for 3 out of the 4 rooms, they though it would be a good idea to have more in case their friends decided to stay over.

"It's beautifull, Daichi" Suga said in awe. Daichi smiled and nodded his head as he opened the door, revealing the inside of the perfect house. 

"Of course, not as beautiful as you Suga" He replied. Suga couldn't help but blush at the statement as he entered the house, lifting his head up so he could take in everything.

The walls were painted a soft blue, bare as they would have to fill the walls with decor and pictures. There was a mahogany staircase leading to the 2nd floor. And the floor itself was wood, polished to look as if brand new. Even though that had been the front of the house, and barely anything, it was magnificent.

"Do you like what you see?" Daichi asked, as he walked from the front of the house to another room, the kitchen. Suga smiled as he picked up his boyfriend's double meaning, wondering when he would stop trying to be charming and flirty.

"Depends on what we're talking about. The house is gorgeous but nothing else really catches my eye" Suga replied cheekily. He could hear Daichi gasp as if he was offended, and that made him chuckle a little.

The kitchen had wood floors as well, with the counter tops being marble. The cabinets were wood as well, just as shiny as the floor. The refrigerator was black and opened up in a weird way, and Suga knew he would definitely have problems working it. There was even an island in marble with a sink, as well as cabinets under it.

"We did good picking this one out, babe " Suga said. 

"I know. Kidding" Daichi added kidding as Suga shot him a cocked eyebrow and a straight face. It was much like a mother scolding a child, as his friends would call it. 

As Daichi began to open the back door to the backyard, Suga hurried to get his camera out. As he fumbled to get it out of his bag, he dropped a few photos he had taken over the past few days, and he struggled to pick them up.

"Oh come on" He mumbled as he shoved the pictures into his duffle bag.

"What do you have there, Suga?" Daichi asked.

Suga looked up to see Daichi standing in the doorway, looking down at him. Suga shoved the camera back in his duffle, standing up and brushing off the fact his future surprise may no longer be a surprise.

"Um, nothing Daichi. Hey, let's go check out our bedrooms, yeah?" Suga asked as he turned around and headed for the stair case. He could tell Daichi was staring at him, not moving from the doorway. He wanted to turn around, and look at Daichi, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so.

"Tell me, babe " He used the voice that meant he would find out what Suga was hiding one way or another. The voice made Suga want to cry in shame that he wasn't able to keep the secret about his photos any longer. He should have listened to Tsukishima and gave it to him instead of keeping it on himself at all times.

"I, um, am taking pictures for Tsukishima since he wanted to see the inside of the house" The lie came so quickly he didn't have time to think. He felt a tug on his shoulder as the duffle was ripped from him.

"No, stop!" He tried to grab the duffel back from Daichi, but his boyfriend was stronger than him.

He watched as curious brown eyes scanned the duffle, opening it up, and taking out the photos. He looked over each one, a small smile appearing on his face. Suga wanted to cry as he messed up the surprise. If only he had listen to Tsukishima when he offered to take the duffle in case a situation like this happened.

"Is this... Am I...Suga?" He looked at his boyfriend, the photos in his hands, and a confused expression on his face. All Suga could do was hold his breath as he watched Daichi pull something else out of the duffle bag; a small, black box.

"Uh, Marry me, Daichi?!" He asked as he watched Daichi open it. He wanted to slap himself for saying that out of no where instead of waiting to ask Daichi like he had planned.

Then again he never planned for Daichi to find the photos or the ring.

"I..."He paused, his eyes flashing with so many emotions" Yes" Suga was almost surprised by the answer. Yes, he knew that Daichi loved him a lot, but he couldn't help but have some doubt. Didn't everyone have doubt when it cam to things like this?

"Thank you" He replied, awkwardly.

Daichi laughed at his boyfriend as he walked over to him, duffle bag and ring in hand, and hugged him. His boyfriend had flaws, which he truly didn't believe, but he was an amazing boyfriend. He was so sweet to try and take photos of him, and even plan to ask to marry him.

"Although I'm confused Suga. Why is it you that asked me to marry you, when the dominant male is suppose to ask it? I have no problem with this whatsoever, but still" Daichi chuckled as he pulled away from Suga.

Suga had thought about that a lot, but he always wanted to pick out the ring and pop the question. And in a way, he wanted to feel as if he was the dominant male in the relationship. Although everyone, especially Tsukishima and Kageyama, reminded him he wasn't. Even he could dream about such things.

"I like being untraditional" He simply replied as he pulled Daichi back to him, pecking him on his soft lips.

This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he would follow him into the after life.

"And when did you take the picture of me naked in bed? And the one where I'm in the shower, Suga?"


End file.
